1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device and method for a diagnostic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A diagnostic apparatus (in particular an x-ray diagnostic apparatus for mammography) with a compression unit is described in EP 0 370 089 B1, for example. The x-ray diagnostic apparatus has a support arm that can be pivoted around a horizontally traveling axle. A compression device for a breast is arranged on the support arm. Furthermore, a frame part is connected with the support arm. An x-ray source and an x-ray receiver are arranged opposite one another on the frame part. The frame part can be adjusted in straight lines in guides, relative to the support arm and to the compression device. The horizontally traveling axle is arranged relative to the compression device so that this is essentially aligned with the breast axis of a compressed breast. By the common pivoting of the x-ray source, the x-ray receiver and the compression device around the horizontally proceeding axle, this x-ray diagnostic apparatus allows an examination method to be executed in which x-ray exposures of a compressed breast are acquired without the patient needing to vary her location. A disadvantage of this known x-ray diagnostic apparatus is that the breast must be repositioned and compressed for each x-ray image in an acquisition cycle.